te atrapé para siempre
by ktita3
Summary: es verano y el destino lo reencontró en Ibiza ¿podrán Mai y Joey hacer durar su romance o solo será un affair de verano?
1. reencuentro

Y como lo dije en mi fic anterior, aqui esta la sorpresa, es 1 fic sobre Joey y Mai, espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviews.

Reencuentro

Era una soleada mañana de verano en las paradisíacas playas del mediterráneo cuando Joseph Wheeler (j) se disponía a empezar sus merecidas vacaciones. El rubio ya tenía 21 años y hace 1 año atrás se hizo amigo Seto Kaiba y entro a trabajar a Kaiba Corp. junto con sus amigos. No tenía un titulo profesional pero Kaiba le dio un buen empleo y ganaba muy bien. Pero volviendo al presente momento, Joey iba a pasar 1 mes en Ibiza como recompensa de 1 duro año de trabajo. Se hospedó en 1 lujoso hotel.

En la tarde de ese mismo día una rubia rebelde llegó a pasar sus vacaciones a la isla. Mai Valentine (m) decidió descansar en Ibiza después de todo 1 año de viajar alrededor del mundo y de participar en variados torneos. Se hospedó en el mismo hotel donde Wheeler estaba.

Esa noche como rito de empezar sus vacaciones, los 2 fueron al bar del hotel. Al principio no se vieron en la pista de baile, pero cuando decidieron descansar y tomar un trago se encontraron:

J: cantinero (c) déme 1 piña colada por favor

C: y a la señorita del lado ¿qué se le ofrece?

M: quisiera lo mismo por favor

J: (encontró aquella voz parecida y se volteó) ¡Mai!

M: ¡Joey, qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado?

J: bien ¿y tú?

M: no me puedo quejar, llevo una vida envidiable por mucha gente

Después de hablar 1 buen rato, llegó la hora de decir adiós:

J: Mai dame tu número de habitación

M: ¡ay qué travieso eres!

J: no me malinterpretes, es para ir a dejarte ahora y pasarte a buscar mañana

M: ¿para qué querrías verme mañana?

J: para ir a la playa o hacer cualquier cosa o ¿viniste con compañía?

M: no tonto, vine sola, tu sabes que compañía es lo que no tengo

J: entonces yo voy a ser tu compañero en Ibiza

M: ¡ay qué tierno eres!

J: debes estar muerta de sueño, así que te acompaño hasta tu habitación

M: gracias

Después del bar, Joey fue a dejar a su amiga y posteriormente se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente Joey pasó por Mai y fueron a la playa:

M: oye Joey ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

J: todo lo que quieras

M: bueno, me pregunto por qué teniendo muchos amigos, decidiste venir solo a Ibiza

J: bueno, quería tener tiempo para mi mismo, y aparte que no estoy tan solo, tu estás aquí, aparte de que Serenity se casó con Tristan y están de luna de miel en España y la próxima semana van a venir

M: ¡qué bueno que se casaron! Vamos a estar los 4 juntos la próxima semana

J: ¿cuándo te tienes que ir?

M: no tengo fecha definida, me voy a ir cuando mi instinto me lo indique ¿y tú?

J: en 1 mes más

M: entonces ya lo decidí, me voy cuando te vayas para que nos hagamos compañía mutua y disfrutemos el verano

J: gracias Mai

Después de aquella plática, se quedaron 3 horas más en la playa y de noche fueron a un club nocturno.

Por toda la semana siguieron esa rutina hasta que Tristan (t) y Serenity (s) llegaron:

S: ¡hermano, Mai, qué bueno verlos!

J: ay hermanita te he echado mucho de menos ¿cómo te ha tratado Tristan?

S: (mira a su esposo de forma picarona) me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

M: mmmmm ya entendí

J: ¿qué entendiste?

S: es mejor que no entiendas nada

T: y por cierto cuñadito ¿no que ibas a venir solo? Pareces estar muy bien acompañado

S: ¡Tristan!

J: primero que nada, no me llames así y con respecto a Mai, nos encontramos aquí

M: ¿en qué hotel se van a hospedar?

S: Joey pidió una reserva en el hotel en que está

M: ¡genial! Yo me estoy quedando en el mismo hotel

S: ¡qué bueno! Vamos a estar todos en el mismo hotel

M: te voy a dar 1 consejo, si quieres seguir siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo trata de que te den 1 habitación muy lejos de la de Joey

S: pareces que me entiendes

Después de su paso por el aeropuerto, acompañaron a los recién casados al hotel y después se fueron los 4 a disfrutar de las bondades de Ibiza. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la química entre Joey y Mai iba creciendo y el trato de 1 al otro ya no era el mismo, ambos se enamoraron.

Un atardecer en la playa, Joey decidió confesar sus sentimientos:

M: que lindo atardecer, es tan agradable verlo contigo

J: Mai……

M: ¿pasó algo Joey?

J: bueno quiero decirte que eres la mujer más linda del mundo y que te admiro mucho

M: deja los rodeos y ve directo al grano

J: bueno…….. Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho

M: Joey me siento muy halagada y debo confesar que siento lo mismo por ti, pero……..

J: ¿pero qué?

M: bueno, tú y yo llevamos estilos de vida que son muy diferentes y que no congeniarían

J: por eso no te preocupes, yo sería capaz de cambiar mucho para estar contigo

M: ni lo intentes Joey, no quiero que cambies me gustas tal como eres

J: pero quiero estar contigo

M: Joey, lamentablemente no podemos estar juntos, y por eso quiero que le saquemos el máximo provecho a estas vacaciones, es ahora el momento de hacer todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos el resto de nuestras vida ¿te atreves?

J: para tenerte cerca de mí soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

M: entonces para empezar, abandona tu habitación y ven a la mía

Continuará………….


	2. es muy dificil vivir lejos de ti

Es muy difícil vivir lejos de ti

El sol se escondía lentamente para dar paso a 1 estrellada noche. Un decidido Joey decidió abandonar su habitación para quedarse en la de Mai. Esa noche decidieron estar ellos solos y empezar a disfrutar de su amor al máximo, por primera vez en sus vidas iba a entregarse el 1 al otro:

J: te amo tanto mi amor

M: ¿qué pasa cariño?

J: bueno me da 1 poco de vergüenza decirlo………

M: ya tranquilo dilo, no tienes nada que ocultarme

J: bueno…… esta es la primera vez que lo hago

M: solo era eso, también es mi primera vez

J: pero si llegas a sentirte incómoda, dilo, no tendré problemas en detenerme

M: cállate y actúa

Después de aquellas palabras, los ahora amantes siguieron con su acto de entrega, se amaron con mucha ternura y en todo momento se juraron mucho amor.

Y así siguieron el resto de las vacaciones hasta que llegó el terrible momento de decir adiós. Ese día, los 2 fueron al aeropuerto, pero sus vuelos tenían distintos destinos; Joey regresaba a Japón y Mai iba a pasar 1 mes en la residencia que sus padres tenían en Suiza:

M: bueno mocoso, aquí termina todo

J: te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿de verdad crees que no podemos estar juntos?

M: ya sabes que no Joey, pero siempre te voy a amar

J: yo también, aquí tienes mi número y mi dirección para que me busques en Japón

M: gracias guapo, adiós (una vez que se voltea, comienza a derramar pequeñas lágrimas)

J: adiós chiquita

Después de aquella emotiva despedida, ambos se dirigen a los aviones que los llevarán a sus destinos.

Han pasado 2 meses desde aquel ardiente verano en Ibiza; Joey, como siempre, sigue trabajando en Kaiba corp., y Mai está participando en torneos. A ella le ha ido muy bien, quedó en las finales, pero se empieza a sentir muy mal. Al principio lo ignora pensando que era la presión de ser finalista, pero una semana después los malestares persisten. Ganó el torneo y ahora quiere dedicarse a su salud. Primero va al doctor, quien no logró determinar la causa, pero la envía a hacerse un examen de sangre.

En 3 días los resultados están listos y Mai va al doctor (d):

M: bueno doctor ¿qué tengo?

D: felicidades, está embarazada

M: ay doctor, dígame que no es verdad

D: Srta. Valentine, un hijo no es malo

M: perdón doctor, no fue mi intención dudar de su diagnóstico

D: ya tranquila, todo va a estar bien, es difícil ser madre soltera pero trate de apoyarse en sus seres queridos

M: gracias doctor

Después de la visita al doctor, se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba a pensar en cómo podría salir de esto. No teniendo otra opción en mente, busca en una guía telefónica el número de 1 clínica de abortos. Va al día siguiente solo a verificar el estado de su embarazo:

M: doctora (da) ¿qué tal el bebé?

Da: está en el periodo ideal para llevar a cabo el aborto

M: ¿es muy doloroso el procedimiento?

Da: no porque ponemos anestesia

Después del chequeo, salió muy mal porque vio a su bebé en el ultrasonido y le daba pena matar a esa criaturita que vivía dentro de ella. El "trabajito" se iba a efectuar en 2 días.

Llegó el día del "trabajito" y ella acudió a la hora. La hicieron pasar a la sala, le pusieron el traje adecuado y prepararon todos los instrumentos. Cuando todo estaba listo para empezar, a Mai se le vino la imagen del ultrasonido y se arrepintió:

Da: aquí vamos Srta. Valentine

M: ¡no espere!

Da: Srta. Usted pagó, no podemos echar marcha atrás

M: ¡quédese con el dinero si quiere, pero no me haga nada!

Sale corriendo de la sala llorando, pero a la vez aliviada. No se atrevió a matar al hijo del hombre que amaba. Una vez de vuelta en el hotel, empezó a acariciar su vientre y a hablarle a su bebito:

M: perdóname pequeñín, nunca te voy a dejar, no me importa si después el mundo entero nos da la espalda, lo único que me importa es que vamos a estar juntos y nada nos separará.

Y así se durmió.

Ahora que Mai tenía una nueva responsabilidad, su primer paso era regresar a Japón y no moverse de ahí hasta que naciera su bebé.

Por otro lado, Joey encontró novia a pesar de que todavía tenía a Mai en su cabeza y corazón.

Los meses pasaron y el vientre de Mai seguía creciendo, iba a tener una niña y ya quedaba muy poco para que naciera. Un día en la noche, se le rompió la fuente de agua y fue hasta el hospital acompañada de una vecina.

Continuará……………..


	3. la pequeña Josephine

X fin la 3era part dl fic, tard muxo en subirla x la cmana + o - agitada q tuv x la univrsidad, espro q lo lean y q sean muy pacients plis!! e estado cn muxo q acr asi q me voy a dmorar en trminar el fic

La pequeña Josephine

Era las 9 de la noche y Mai llegó con contracciones y la fuente rota al hospital, cuando el doctor la examinó, tenía 3 CMS de dilatación. Pasó casi toda la noche en trabajo y a las 5 de la mañana cuando Mai estaba lista para dar a luz. Pujó por media hora y dio a luz a una hermosa niña que obviamente era rubia, se parecía mucho a su mamá pero que tenía los ojos de su papá. Mai la llamó Josephine en honor al hombre al que ama.

Cuando la pequeña nació, Joey estaba durmiendo tranquilo pero una extraña alegría lo despertó.

No había pasado el impacto del nacimiento cuando lo peor empezó. Por extrañas razones, Josephine comenzó a sufrir una extraña infección y los doctores empezaron a tratarla de inmediato. Mai estaba muerta de la angustia cuando llegó el doctor a decirle el diagnóstico:

M: ¿cómo está mi bebé?

D: le tengo malas noticias, la pequeña agarró una infección muy fuerte y veo muy lejana la posibilidad de que sobreviva

M: (llorando) ¡no, no, usted miente! Ella es todo lo que tengo

D: lo sé señorita, trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por salvarla

M: ¡por favor!

D: ¿quiere qué llamemos a alguien para que la apoye en estos momentos?

M: si por favor, llame a este número y pregunte por Joseph Wheeler, él es el padre de mi hija

D: de acuerdo

Cuando el doctor se va, la pobre Mai llora desesperadamente, siente que los 9 meses que pasaron es tiempo perdido. Por otro lado, Joey se encontraba en casa así que no fue difícil contactarse con él:

J: aló

D: buenos días ¿hablo con Joseph Wheeler?

J: con el mismo y ¿con quién tengo el gusto yo?

D: con el doctor Jones, le quería pedir un favor

J: (extrañado) ¿de qué se trata?

D: bueno, me estoy haciendo cargo de una paciente que necesita verlo, hablo de la srta. Mai Valentine

J: voy ahora mismo

Joey se fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, sentía en su interior que algo malo estaba pasando. Cuando llegó, averiguó el número de habitación y fue lo más rápido que pudo a ver a la madre de su hija:

J: (acercándose a ella y abrazándola) hola chiquita, ¿estás muy mal?

M: (llorando) Joey, ojala fuera yo la que está mal

J: ¿qué pasó?

M: escucha bien lo que te digo; cuando estuvimos en Ibiza, yo quedé embarazada y en la mañana di a luz a una niña

J: soy padre, te amo mi amor

M: pero ella……..

J: ¿qué le pasó a nuestra hijita?

M: ella está muy mal, se encuentra en riesgo vital y tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, ve a verla

J: ¿dónde está?

M: está en la unidad neonatal de cuidados intensivos (unci) dile a la enfermera que te lleve

La enfermera lo llevo hasta la unci, se sintió muy mal cuando vio llena de tubos. Pero de repente se fijo en otro detalle:

J: enfermera (e), ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

E: si, ¿cuál sería?

J: quiero que cambie la etiqueta de la incubadora, quiero que en el nombre del bebé ponga Josephine Wheeler y que ponga mi nombre

E: está bien señor

Cuando la enfermera se fue a hacer otra etiqueta, se quedó muy triste viéndola sufrir y le hablo como si la pequeña pudiera escuchar y entender lo que su padre le decía:

J: mi Josephine, si logras sobrevivir te voy a comprar todos los juguetes que quieras y nunca te voy a dejar. No sabes lo que hubiera dado por haber estado con tu madre desde el principio, verte crecer dentro de ella y hoy verte nacer. Mi pequeña, no dejes a papi y a mami solos, los 2 te necesitamos mucho (empieza a llorar).

Llega la enfermera con la nueva etiqueta:

E: aquí traje la nueva etiqueta ¿le gusta?

J: si esta bien

E: por órdenes del doctor, ahora se tiene que retirar

J: ¿van a cuidar a mi hija?

E: si señor

J: entonces voy a acompañar a Mai

Se va a la habitación de su amada y la consuela:

M: Joey no me dejes sola en esta pesadilla

J: no te voy a abandonar, y no solo en esta pesadilla, vamos a enfrentar todas las pesadillas y sueños bonitos juntos, ahora tenemos una responsabilidad en común y no te quiero dejar sola

M: gracias mi amor

J: cuando despertemos de esta pesadilla, voy a darle a Josephine mi apellido y voy a comprar una casa grande para nosotros. Vamos a formar la familia que nunca tuvimos

M: ay mi amor te amo tanto. Llama a tu familia, ellos tienen que conocer a su nueva integrante antes de que ocurra lo peor

J: los llamaré pero……

M: ¿qué pasa?

J: no quiero que pienses así, Josephine va a sobrevivir y va ser una niña normal

Después de la plática, Joey llamó a su hermana quien estaba con su mamá (mw) y esposo:

S: aló

J: hola Serenity habla Joey, necesito que vengas al hospital

S: ¿qué pasó?

J: bueno…….. Eres tía

S: vaya hermano no me lo esperaba de ti ¿quién es la afortunada madre?

J: Mai

S: vaya hermano, parece que no perdiste el tiempo en Ibiza, voy de inmediato con mamá y Tristan

Los 3 fueron al hospital y le compraron muchos regalos a la pequeña. Estaban muy felices por la sorpresiva llegada de esta nueva integrante, pero no sospechaban que algo andaba mal:

Mw: mi hijito felicidades, estamos contigo a pesar de que cometiste un adulterio

T: suegra, no cometió adulterio, tuvo un romance con la madre de su hija antes de conocer a su novia

S: ¡ay Tristan! Pero dinos Joey, ¿Dónde está el bebé?

J: (bajando la cabeza de pena) está en la unci

Mw: hijo ¿le pasó algo al bebé?

J: tiene una infección muy grave y los doctores dicen que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir

S: entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a verla de inmediato

Camino a la unci, Joey le explicó a su familia todo lo de la bebé. Cuando llegaron allá, las mujeres no pudieron evitar derramar unas lágrimas por la pequeña Josephine. A la hora de abandonar el lugar, todos fueron a ver a Mai:

S: ay Mai lo siento tanto

M: gracias Serenity, al menos la conoces

J: Mai, te quiero presentar a mi madre

M: mucho gusto señora, que pena conocernos en estas circunstancias

Mw: no te preocupes, puedo ver que eres buena y que Joey no pudo haber escogido una mujer mejor para ser la madre de su hija

M: gracias señora

Mw: ¿y tus padres no han venido?

M: ellos no saben que fueron abuelos, y si lo supieran, no les importaría

Mw: perdóname, no quería……….

M: no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada a no recibir el apoyo de ellos

S: pero nosotros vamos a ser tu familia, vas a contar con nosotros cuando quieras

M: (llorando) gracias

J: ya tranquila, deberías descansar

T: creo que tenemos que irnos, llamen cuando pase algo o necesiten algo

J: gracias. Tristan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

T: el que quieras

J: puedes avisarles a los demás

T: no hay problema

Después de que todos se fueron, solo quedaron los 2 y Joey decidió atar cabos sueltos con respectos a sus sentimientos:

J: Mai hay algo que tengo que decirte

M: ¿qué pasó?

J: bueno, cuando me dejaste libre al volver de Ibiza, conocí a una linda mujer y por miedo a la soledad me emparejé con ella

M: entonces mentiste todo este tiempo (empieza a llorar)

J: no es cierto, yo te amo; solo quería decirte que eso se acabó y que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en estar contigo

M: gracias, me siento halagada, nadie ha hecho cosas así por mi

J: para mi, incluso morir por ti sería un placer

M: no exageres

Un rato después, los 2 se quedan dormidos sobre la cama. Mientras ellos duermen, ocurre un hecho milagroso; el faraón Yami (y), quien ha estado observando a sus amigos todos los años que él no ha estado, observaba desde el lugar donde estaba todo lo que su amigo Joey sufría. Pero esa noche quería trata de aliviar el dolor a su amigo y le hizo una visita a Josephine:

Y: hola pequeña Josephine, soy un buen amigo de tu padre, es un gusto verte pero no quiero que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para verte. Tus padres, tu familia y los amigos de tus padres te quieren mucho y a ellos le daría mucha pena si te fueras, así que te pido por favor que seas fuerte. Sé que es doloroso estar conectado a tantos tubos pero no estás sola, tienes una gran familia que espera. Ya me tengo que ir pequeña, sé fuerte para que puedas estar con tu familia.

Un conmovido faraón abandona la unci. Mientras que la pequeña Josephine entendió las palabras a pesar de ser un bebé recién nacida y decidió aguantar para estar con su familia, en especial con su mamá.

Salió el sol y Joey despertó al lado de su amada, ella dormía pacíficamente a pesar de que estaban pasando por una terrible situación. Cuando Mai despertó recibieron una sorpresa de parte del doctor:

M: ¿pasó algo doctor?

D: si, les tengo una sorpresa

(Una enfermera aparece con Josephine en una cuna, la pequeña sólo tiene un pequeño tubo para respirar)

J: ¡Josephine!

D: no se lo que pasó, pero Josephine se recuperó muy rápido, y si todo sigue así o mejora, la pequeña podrá ir a casa mañana

M: ay doctor estoy muy feliz ¿puedo sostenerla?

D: claro

M: ¡mi pequeña! Mírala Joey, tiene tu mirada

J: es preciosa mi amor, te amo. Doctor ¿puede dejarla un rato aquí?

D: por supuesto, la trajimos para que recibiera el cuidado de ustedes

M: gracias doctor

D: de nada, disfrútenla

Una hora después, los esperanzados padres conocían su hija, era increíble pensar que hace solo unas horas atrás su vida estaba en peligro, la pequeña se veía tan vital e incluso sonrió por primera vez:

M: ¡Joey está sonriendo!

J: si es hermosa

M: ay Joey, tiene tu sonrisa

J: ¿de verdad lo crees?

M: si, es hermosa

J: oye Mai, veo que Josephine tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse, así que ¿considerarías vivir conmigo? Ya sabes, como una familia

M: me gusta la idea, pero……..

J: ¿pero qué?

M: yo……

Continuará…………


	4. consolidando la familia

Por fin subo capitulo nuevo capitulo. Ahora q estoy d vakciones, voy a podr escribir +. Espero que les guste este capitulo y disfrutenlo

Consolidando la familia

Era una soleada mañana en Tokio, pero para Joey y Mai no era una mañana cualquiera; aquella mañana fueron testigos del la milagrosa recuperación de su pequeña Josephine. Recuperando el tiempo perdido con la pequeña, Joey le hace una propocisión muy importante a su amada:

M: mi chico rudo, acepto encantada

J: ¿en serio? Entonces ahora mismo comienzo el traslado de las cosas necesarias a mi apartamento, y más adelante, te compro la casa de tus sueños

M: ¡qué tierno eres! Pero creo que tu apartamento va a estar bien, o eso creo

J: tiene 2 habitaciones, las que necesitamos; pero……

M: ¿hay algún problema con eso?

J: bueno……. Más adelante, quisiera que le diéramos unos cuantos hermanitos a Josephine

M: ¡pero qué loco eres! Apenas nuestra hija recién nacida superó una infección que la tuvo al borde de la muerte y ya quieres más hijos

J: es un plan para el futuro; por ahora, sólo quiero consolidar mi relación contigo y dedicarme a cuidar a esta hermosa pequeñita (besa a la bebé en la cabeza)

M: ¡qué tierno eres! De seguro que vas a ser un buen padre

J: y tú, la mejor madre del mundo. Te amo

M: yo también

Después, se besan con mucha ternura. En eso, llegan todos sus amigos a acompañarlos, pensando que las cosas seguían mal; pero no sospechan que las cosas mejoraron:

S: hola hermano, ya traje a todo el mundo tal como me dijiste. ¿Cómo está………?

J: está muy bien

T: ay se mejoró, bueno aquí están los Muto (Yugi-y-y Tea-te-) y los Kaiba (Seto-se-e Ishizu-i-). Los demás no pudieron venir por motivos de fuerza mayor, pero les envían muchos saludos y dicen que apenas puedan, van a visitarlos

M: diles que muchas gracias por los recados

Te: ay es tan bonita, mírala Yugi

Y: es hermosa ¿cuándo se recuperó?

J: los doctores estiman que sucedió en el transcurso de la madrugada, porque esta mañana estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado

I: ¡qué bueno que se recuperó!

Se: ¡qué suerte tienes Wheeler! No estás casado y ya tienes una hija, en cambio nosotros estamos muy impacientes por lograrlo.

Te: pero ustedes, al igual que nosotros, dejaron de usar anticonceptivos hace muy poco tiempo, asi que sean muy pacientes

Y: (en tono pícaro) saben muy bien lo entretenido que es intentarlo (abraza a su esposa por detrás)

I: tienen razón mi vida, tengamos mucha paciencia porque en el camino lo vamos a pasar muy bien

Se: vaya mi amor, es extraño oírte hablar así, pero me encanta que te vuelvas picarona

Y así se pasan hablando toda la mañana, hasta que Joey hace un anuncio importante:

J: amigos, sé que es muy pronto para decir lo que tenemos que comunicarles; pero Mai y yo ya lo hablamos lo suficiente

Y: ¿se van a casar?

J: quisiera, pero se trata sobre Josephine

M: ya escogimos a los padrinos

J: y los elegidos son… Yugi y Tea

Te: ¡nos sentimos muy halagados!

Y: muchas gracias amigos, la vamos a tratar como si fuera nuestra propia hija

I: que pena que nosotros no fuimos los elegidos, pero reservamos desde ahora el apadrinamiento del próximo bebé

S: ¡qué injusto! Yo soy la hermana de Joey y ya me quitaron el apadrinamiento de dos bebés

J: no te preocupes hermanita, ya te reservamos el 3er bebé

M: ¡paren de hablar! Josephine sólo tiene 1 día y medio de vida y ya están haciendo planes para pequeños que ni siquiera han sido planeados

Te: es cierto, mientras crían a Josephine y se ponen en campaña para el 2do, pensemos en nuestros propios hijos

T: tienes razón, pronto quiero darle un primito a Josephine

Pasaron los días en el hospital y por fin llegó la hora de ir a casa. Debido a la progresiva recuperación de Josephine, los médicos la dejaron ir a casa con sus padres. Cuando Mai llegó al apartamento de su amado, se sorprendió de lo rápido que él les hizo un espacio a ella y a su hija:

M: Joey, es sorprendente lo que has hecho

J: lo quería llevar a cabo rápido para que te dedicaras a nuestra familia sin perder el tiempo

M: ¡gracias mi amor!

J: de nada mi vida

Se dan un tierno beso y Mai lo corta después de un tiempo para preguntar algo:

M: pero… ¿qué hiciste con las cosas que sobraron?

J: no te preocupes, las vendí y deposité el dinero obtenido en tu cuenta personal; y de paso, pagué el alquiler del mes

M: gracias por todo cariño, pero…

J: ¿qué pasa ahora?

M: quiero que sepas que yo te amo por quien eres, no por lo que tienes; así que, no te sientas obligado a ser mi billetera. Yo podría buscar un trabajo y con eso pagar mis gastos personales, y de paso, los dos nos podríamos hacer cargo de Josephine en la parte monetaria

J: no te preocupes, te conozco y sé que tú no eres esa clase de mujer, pero Kaiba me paga muy bien y con eso tengo de sobra para sustentarlas a las dos. Sabes, mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeño y mi madre me hizo mucha falta; así que quiero que seamos la típica familia clásica, en la que el padre es el sustento económico y la madre se encarga del cuidado de los hijos

M: pero Joey, sabes muy bien que yo no me llevo muy bien con lo clásico; soy una mujer moderna

J: pero también piensa en tu caso, sé que te hubiera gustado que tu madre se quedara en casa contigo, mimándote y entregándote cariño

M: tienes razón, no quiero que nuestra hija pase por lo que ambos pasamos; te prometo que me quedaré en casa y seré una madre ejemplar, mientras tú me prometas que vas a ser un padre dedicado y muy cariñoso

J: lo prometo mil veces

Y una vez dicho esto, los enamorados se dan un beso tierno y Joey le muestra el apartamento a Mai. Después del "recorrido", ambos se acuestan en su cama con su pequeña.

Han pasado los meses y Josephine ya tiene 6 meses de edad. Es el momento de su bautizo y todos acuden a la ceremonia, que se realiza en el patio de la nueva casa de los Wheeler. Una vez realizada la ceremonia, los dueños de casa dan por inicio la fiesta y charlan con sus mejores amigos; y en ese instante, Serenity comunica una noticia importante:

S: bueno hermano y amigos, Tristan y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles a todos

J: ¿de qué se trata?

S: bueno… Tristán y yo… le vamos a dar un primito o primita a Josephine

J: ¡¿qué?!

M: lo que escuchaste mi amor, vamos a ser tíos

Te: ¡ay qué felicidad! La cigüeña nos ronda

I: ¿a qué te refieres?

Te: bueno… me refiero a que hace 6 meses llegó la pequeña Josephine por sorpresa y ahora va a llegar este bebé

Y: vaya mi amor me ilusionaste, pero sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo si seguimos intentando

Se: los que estamos en la búsqueda, tenemos que tener mucha paciencia

Después de la feliz noticia que dio Serenity, las mujeres se fueron a un rincón a conversar:

I: vaya Tea, pudiste engañar a los brutos de nuestros maridos; pero a mí no me engañas

Te: a pesar de que no tienes tu collar del milenio, todavía conservas tu capacidad de percibir ciertas cosas

S: Tea, eso cualquiera lo puede percibir

M: pero dinos, ¿estás en estado?

Te: bueno sospecho que sí, pero lamentablemente no pasa de ser una simple sospecha

I: bueno… creo que no soy la única

S: ¿tú también Ishizu?

I: no saben lo que daría por que fuera cierto

M: ¿se practicaron algún examen o prueba?

Te: Hace 3 días me hice un examen de sangre en el hospital

I: yo también y la enfermera me dijo que hoy estaría listo

Te: me dijeron exactamente lo mismo

M: entonces ¿qué esperan?

I: a que se termine la fiesta y creo que Tea igual

S: pero vayamos ahora mismo

M: claro. Soy la dueña de casa y si salen conmigo, no tendrán por qué sentirse avergonzadas

Te: no quisiera comportarme como grosera, pero la impaciencia me motiva a hacer cosas que jamás haría

I: a mí también

Después de charlar, las 4 mujeres corren al hospital. Mai deja a Josephine al cuidado de Joey y sus amigos.

Una vez allá, Tea e Ishizu se dirigen a la recepción, mientras que Mai y Serenity se quedan esperando en el automóvil. Cuando las posibles futuras madres llegan al automóvil, no pierden tiempo en ver su resultado:

M: ¿qué tal Tea?

Te: Yugi va a tener motivos para celebrar el próximo día del padre

Todas menos Te: ¡felicidades!

S: ¿y qué tal la sra. Kaiba?

I: bueno… dentro de mí se está gestando el primer heredero de Kaiba corps.

Todas menos I: ¡felicidades!

M: ¡3 bebés al mismo tiempo! Tenías mucha razón Tea, fuimos tocadas por la cigüeña

Te: pero tú te nos adelantaste

M: por cierto, ¿cuánto tienen chicas?

Te: yo tengo 1 mes y medio, ¿y tú Ishizu?

I: lo mismo, ¿y tú Serenity?

S: les llevo la delantera por 2 semanas

I: ¡¿pero qué hacemos aquí?! Quiero ver ahora mismo la reacción de mi esposo

S: pues yo, la reacción de todos

M: (con cara de pena) que envidia me da escucharlas hablar así. Joey se enteró de que era padre cuando la bebé ya había nacido y siento que le quité algo importante en el proceso de la paternidad

Te: no te pongas así Mai, Josephine ya esta aquí y pienso que Joey la quiere mucho más por el hecho de haberse perdido la etapa del embarazo

S: Tea tiene razón, mi hermano incluso pensaba en pasar su vida con otra mujer y ahora no puede despegarse de ti y de la pequeña

M: pero tenemos que irnos ya, se pueden pasar los 9 meses rápido y no quiero quitarle a Tristán, Yugi y Seto lo que le quité a Joey (todas empiezan a reir)

Después de saber los felices resultados y charlar por un buen rato, las mujeres se dirigen a la casa de Mai, donde sus maridos las esperaban.

Mai fue a saludar a su novio y a su hija:

M: hola mi amor ¿cómo están mis 2 razones de vivir?

J: Nuestra hija está durmiendo, jugó mucho con nosotros. Y con respecto a mí, puedes ver que estoy bien

M: te amo un montón

J: oye ¿adonde fuiste con mi hermana y las demás?

M: puede que muy pronto lo sepas

Mientras tanto, Serenity corrió a los brazos de Tristán:

T: chiquita te extrañé mucho ¿dónde estabas con el club de Lulú?

S: ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás

T: ¿está bien el pequeño Tristan?

S: primero que nada, no estamos seguros de que vaya a ser niño

T: pero, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

S: me siento excelente después de lo que sucedió

T: pero ¿qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame!

S: tranquilo, es sólo cuestión de minutos (hablándose a si misma por dentro) si es que no se demoran

Por otro lado, Tea corrió a contarle las buenas noticias a su esposo:

Te: ¡hola amor, ya llegué!

Y: vaya cariño, ¿qué pasó que ahora tienes los ánimos por las nubes?

Te: te voy a contar, pero primero tomemos asiento porque te podrías desmayar

Y: vaya Tea me tienes intrigado, suéltalo de una vez

Te: bueno… lo que te quería decir es que…

Y: (un poco exaltado) ¿qué?

Te: agradéceme que el próximo año vas a tener un motivo muy especial para celebrar el día del padre

Y: ¿es lo qué estoy pensando?

Te: ¿acaso piensas en un niño llamándote "papá"?

Y: es la única posibilidad que me queda por pensar

Te: ¡acertaste! Hoy descubrí que tengo 1 mes y medio

Y: ¡¿qué estamos esperando?! Corramos a contárselo al mundo

Te: pero hay un detalle

Y: ¿le pasa algo al bebé?

Te: no, esto tiene que ver conmigo. Acuérdate que en estado no puedo correr, especialmente en estos primeros meses

Y: perdón, pero vamos (la carga en sus brazos, la besa tiernamente y se la lleva corriendo hacia donde están los demás)

Y finalmente, llega el momento de Ishizu:

Se: finalmente vuelves, te eché de menos (la abraza y la besa tiernamente)

I: perdóname por haberte abandonado por casi 2 horas, pero cuando te lo diga, me lo vas a agradecer

Se: ¿de qué hablas? Tú si que sabes intrigarme

I: bueno… parece que no sólo para dirigir una compañía eres bueno

Se: mi amor, ve directo al grano

I: ¿sabes cambiar pañales?

Se: sabes que estaría vagando en las calles si trabajase de niñera

I: no te preocupes. De todas maneras tendrás que saberlo y para aprenderlo tendrás aproximadamente 7 meses

Se: (con cara de eufórico) ¿es lo qué pienso?

I: ¡felicidades papá!

Se: ¡te amo más que a mi propia vida! Ven acá (la abraza, la carga en sus brazos y la lleva hacia donde esta el resto)

Un rato más tarde, los felices futuros padres llegan a contar las buenas nuevas al resto:

J: oigan ¿qué les pasó? Parece que realmente extrañaban un montón a sus esposas

Y: Joey, te tengo una noticia. Aparte de tener un primito o primita, Josephine tendrá un amiguito o amiguita

J: ¿en serio? ¡felicidades viejo! Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad

Se: Yugi, no eres el único que le va a dar un amiguito o amiguita a Josephine

J y Y: ¿tú también Kaiba?

Se: ¿no me van a dar la bienvenida al club?

Todos menos Se: ¡bienvenido!

T: con que esto era de lo que Serenity me hablaba, que bueno saber que Joey y yo no somos los únicos

Después de contarles a los hombres, se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando sobre paternidad y maternidad.

Cuando los invitados finalmente se marcharon, Mai aprovechó de hablar con Joey algo que la inquietaba:

M: oye Joey, debido a lo ocurrido hoy, tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad

J: sabes que siempre te digo la verdad, no tengo nada que ocultarte

M: bueno… ¿te molesta el hecho de que no te conté desde el principio que íbamos a tener un bebé?

J: juré decir la verdad y eso es lo que voy hacer. Al principio me molestó, porque me perdí una maravillosa etapa de la vida de Josephine. Pero eso ya pasó; nuestra hermosa pequeña ya esta aquí con nosotros, hoy la bautizamos y tiene 6 meses de edad

M: perdóname, ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice

J: (abraza a su novia) ya tranquila, estás muy cansada; vamos a dormir

Y los novios se fueron a dormir acompañados de su pequeña hija.

Ha pasado un mes desde el bautizo de Josephine, y Joey decide invitar a cenar a Mai. Dejan a la niña a cargo de la mamá de Joey. Una vez en el restaurante, Joey le hace una proposición que podría transformar sus vidas de forma radical:

M: ay mi amor, esta es nuestra primera noche alejados de la niña. La extraño mucho

J: yo también, y pensando en su futuro me llevó a tomar esta decisión

M: ¿de qué hablas?

J: (se arrodilla ante su amada, saca una cajita, la abre y deja a la vista un hermoso anillo de oro) ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Continuará…………


	5. felices para siempre

Por fin subo el ultimo capitulo. De verdad les pido muchas disculpas por las demoras y por haberles escrito una historia que no haya cumplido sus expectativas. Hasta el proximo fic.

Felices para siempre

Era una solemne noche en la capital japonesa cuando Joey le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a la mujer de su vida:

J: te prometo que si aceptas, organizaremos la boda del siglo

M: Joey, que lindo eres, pero…

J: ¿pero qué?

M: puedes guardar un poco de dinero, porque quiero una boda sencilla

J: ¿en serio?

M: soy una mujer moderna, pero lo clásico siempre tiene un toque mágico

J: ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

M: quise decir que encontré al hombre de mi vida y que estoy lista para pasar el resto de mi vida con él

J: te amo mi vida

M: yo también y voy a ser la esposa más feliz del mundo

Después de la exitosa propuesta, se dieron un tierno beso y cuando llegaron a casa, esperaron impacientemente que la madre de Joey se marchara para amarse con mucha ternura, y a la vez, liberar toda la pasión y lujuria reprimida.

Los meses fueron pasando y los futuros esposos preparaban con mucho detalle la ceremonia que los uniría para toda la vida. Mientras tanto los futuros padres se preparaban para la llegada de sus hijos.

Los meses transcurrieron y transcurrieron, hasta llegar el ansiado día. Ese día, Mai usaba un hermoso vestido que se amoldaba a su cuerpo; Joey, un elegante traje blanco que lo subía de nivel y la pequeña Josephine de ya 1 año de edad, un tierno vestidito blanco. Serenity, Tea e Ishizu llegaron con vestidos de fiesta maternales mostrando sus casi 9 meses a ver a la novia:

S: ¡Mai, mírate! Te ves tan linda

M: (soltando pequeñas lagrimas) ay dios mío, estoy tan asustada

Te: (abrazando a Mai) ya tranquila, todo va a salir bien

I: Tea tiene razón, Joey es un buen hombre y te ama más que a nada en el mundo

S: así que ahora vas a salir con la cabeza en alto a darle el "si" al hombre que amas

M: gracias amigas, las quiero mucho (todas se abrazan)

Mientras tanto, los futuros padres le hicieron una breve visita al novio:

T: ¡lo veo y no lo creo!

Y: ¿quién iba a pensar que nuestro amigo se nos iba a casar tan pronto?

J: a mi el que realmente me sorprendió es Kaiba

T: si, tienes razón. Cuesta creer que está felizmente casado y en cualquier momento se convierte en padre

Se: hasta yo mismo me sorprendo. Pensé que solo iba a contar con la compañía de Mokuba. Mi Ishizu me cambió la vida por completo.

J: como Mai me la va a cambiar

Y: tranquilo amigo; mientras exista amor entre ustedes, todo va a estar bien

Se: vamos, ¿qué esperas? Supongo que no pretendes dejar a tu novia plantada ¿o si?

J: claro que no, ahora voy

Unos minutos después, Mai y Joey estaban frente a un altar uniendo sus vidas para siempre:

Padre: Joseph Wheeler, ¿acepta a Mai Valentine por esposa?

J: si, acepto

Padre: Mai Valentine, ¿acepta Joey Wheeler por esposo?

M: (derramando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos) si, acepto con todo mi corazón

Padre: en nombre de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

Los nuevos esposos se dieron un tierno beso que sellaba su unión sagrada y salieron de la iglesia con Josephine en brazos.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todo marchó bien. A los invitados les gustó mucho la recepción, pero había 3 niños ansiosos por venir al mundo.

Seto Kaiba estaba bailando con su esposa, cuando ésta lo interrumpió:

I: mi amor no quisiera irme, pero parece que el bebé dice otra cosa

Se: (un poco alterado) ¿qué pasa mi amor?

I: ya es hora

Se: vamos cariño, nos entenderán

Tea venía sintiendo dolores desde antes que empezara la ceremonia, pero no quiso hablar hasta ahora:

Te: mi amor, tengo que decirte algo acerca del bebé

Y: ¿le pasa algo al bebé?

Te: no, pero parece que va a nacer

Y: ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Vamos al hospital

Serenity estaba bailando con su esposo, cuando comienza a sentir los dolores de parto:

S: Tristan, creo que llegó la hora

T: ¿qué esperamos? Vamos ahora al hospital

Las 3 parejas fueron a hablar con los recién casados para retirarse sin problemas:

M: ¿ya vienen los bebés? Vamos de inmediato al hospital

J: ¿y los invitados?

M: son tus familiares, así que, tienen que acompañar a tu hermana

J: tienes razón, vamos ahora ya

Al rato después, los Wheeler y sus invitados estaban sentados en una sala de espera, aguardando la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia y los hijos de sus amigos. Las horas pasaban y pasaban, hasta que finalmente se escuchó un fuerte llanto desde la habitación de Serenity:

M: ay mi amor, ¡ya somos tíos!

J: espero que mi hermanita y mi sobrino o sobrina estén bien

En la sala 501:

Doctor: felicidades, es una niña

S: (recibiendo a su hijita) ¡ay mi amor, es tan linda!

T: ¡yo pensé que iba a ser un pequeño Tristan!

S: ay cariño, es hermosa

T: es una muñequita, te amo mi vida

S: yo también

La pequeña se parecía a Serenity, pero tenía los colores de Tristán; su nombre era Madeleine.

En la sala 502:

Mientras los Taylor le daban la bienvenida a su nueva integrante, le llegaba su turno a los Muto:

Doctor: ¡felicidades! Seguro que este niño va a seguir los pasos de su padre

Y: ¡gracias mi amor!

Te: vaya, engordé mucho para tratarse de un varón. ¡Por fin estás aquí hijo mío!

Y: ¿pensaste en algún nombre?

Te: para ser sincera, no ¿y tú?

Y: no, pero quisiera llamarlo Vincent en honor a mi padre

Te: es un nombre muy bonito, entonces se llamará Vincent Rodney

Y: ¿Rodney?

Te: es el nombre de mi padre

Se dan un tierno beso, contemplando al pequeño Vincent. El bebé se parecía enteramente a su padre, pero tenía el cabello pelirrojo de su padre.

Y para finalizar, en la sala 503 se producía el 3º milagro:

Doctor: el sueño de todo hombre acaudalado, un primogénito varón. ¡Felicidades!

I: (soltando pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad) ¡mi hijito!

Se: tengo todo lo material que un hombre querría, pero nada se compara con esto. ¡Gracias mi amor por cambiarme la vida!

I: yo sabía que eras un buen hombre, sólo necesitabas un pequeño estímulo para demostrarle al mundo lo bueno que eres.

Se: y tú eres ese aliciente.

I: ¡gracias mi amor! Míralo, nuestro hijo es tan bonito

El pequeño, de nombre Arthur, se parecía mucho a Seto, pero tenía los colores de su mamá; y sus hermosos ojos azules eran el rasgo más distinguible de su carita.

Tanto los 3 bebés como sus felices madres, gozaban de una perfecta salud. Una vez pasado los nacimientos, los respectivos familiares conocieron a sus nuevos integrantes.

En primer lugar, los Wheeler conocieron a la pequeña Madeleine. La pequeña Josephine estaba feliz de tener una primita.

En segundo lugar, al abuelo de Yugi, Salomón Muto, le emocionó que el pequeño Vincent llevara el nombre de su difunto y querido hijo; y por supuesto que el señor Rodney Gardner estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña hija le pusiera su nombre a su primogénito.

Y para finalizar, Odion y Marik vinieron desde El Cairo para presenciar la boda de Mai y Joey; pero también conocieron a su pequeño sobrino. Por otro lado, Mokuba llegaba a estallar de alegría; el pequeño Arthur era prueba del cambio radical de su hermano mayor y esto lo colmaba de dicha.

Una vez que todos conocieron a los 3 pequeños, Seto Kaiba hizo una gestión en el hospital y las madres quedaron juntas. Mai sintió que llegó el momento de dar una importante noticia:

M: amigos, familiares y por sobre todo mi amado esposo Joey y mi tierna hijita, tengo algo que contar

J: ¿qué pasó mi amor?

M: (sonrojándose) bueno… Josephine va a tener un hermanito o hermanita

J: ¿en serio mi amor? ¡Qué bonito regalo de bodas! (la abraza y la besa)

S: viste mamá, la cigüeña ronda nuestra familia

Mw: ¡felicidades hijo!

J: gracias mamá

Mw: ¡felicidades Mai! Le cambiaste la vida a mi hijo para bien y eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecida

M: al contrario, él me la cambió. Por él hice cosas que nunca pensé en hacer como casarme y tener hijos.

Y: vaya, parece que en unos meses más vas a estar en nuestro lugar, amigo

Te: ¿cuántos meses tienes ya?

M: 2 meses

En ese instante, Tristan saca una botella de champagne y otra de jugo para las nuevas madres, con el fin de brindar por todo lo bueno que pasó en ese día:

T: ¿todos tienen sus copas llenas?

Todos: ¡si!

T: entonces brindo en primer lugar por nuestros amigos recién casados, que la dicha y el amor los acompañe a ustedes y a sus hijos. ¡Salud!

Todos: ¡salud!

Y: y yo, quiero brindar por los bebés recién nacidos y el que viene en camino. Que Dios nos bendiga en esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. ¡Salud!

Todos: ¡salud!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya han pasado 4 años desde aquel tiempo y todo ha ido viento en popa para Yugi y sus amigos.

Joey y Mai, después de Josephine, tuvieron a la pequeña Elyzabeth, quien era solo 2 años menor que su hermana. Después de Elyzabeth, llegó un pequeño varón al cual llamaron Dylan. Los niños tenían respectivamente 5,3 y 1 años. Mai se quedaba en casa con sus hijos y Joey tenía un buen puesto en Kaiba Corps; y paralelamente, su carrera de duelista avanzaba muy bien.

Yugi y Tea, no tuvieron más hijos después de Vincent, pero se dedicaron mucho a su único hijo y Yugi desarrolló una próspera carrera de duelista.

Tristan y Serenity, tuvieron otra hija después de la pequeña Madeleine, cuyo nombre era Caroline. Serenity era una dueña de casa muy dedicada, mientras que su esposo alcanzaba buenos puestos en Kaiba corps.

Hablando de Seto Kaiba, él y su esposa, aparte de tener al pequeño Arthur, a los casi dos año de recibir a su hijo, la pequeña Jazmin llegó a la familia. Ishizu quería retomar su carrera de arqueóloga, pero la llegada de su hija cambió sus planes. Por otro lado, su esposo seguía teniendo suerte con su empresa.

Mai y Joey estaban de vacaciones con sus hijos y el lugar escogido era Ibiza. Era pleno atardecer y el duelista rubio decidió llevar a su familia a ver la puesta de sol. Mientras los niños jugaban en la arena, Joey conversa con su esposa:

J: ¿te acuerdas de esta playa amor?

M: si, mi vida. Aquí es donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y donde todo empezó.

J:(abrazando a su amada Mai) fue aquí donde te atrapé y no te pienso liberar

M: con un dueño como tu, ¿quién quiere tener libertad?

J: prométeme que nunca te vas ir y que ni siquiera lo vas a intentar o lo vas a pensar

M: lo prometo, pero siempre y cuando tú prometas esto

J: ¿qué cosa?

M: que tú no me vas a dejar ir y me tratarás bien

J: lo prometo 1 millón de veces porque te amo

M: yo también. Gracias a ti, volví a creer en aquellas cosas que se me negaron, como por ejemplo una familia unida, un matrimonio feliz lleno de amor…………

J: shhhhhh, te amo……

En ese mismo instante le da un beso, mientras que el sol se esconde y aparece en el cielo una hermosa noche estrellada.

FIN


End file.
